Rosario vampire: final year
by hellkinght12
Summary: it's the last year at yokai academy for tsukune and his friends. now he has to chose which girl he will live with for the rest of his life. not only thst but he has to deal with a new monster and a possible war between the humans and vampires. M for lots of violance and lemons later on. PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER! VERY IMPORTANT!
1. chapter 1:  new year

**Hi this is my first story. Sorry for any grammar errors or anything that seems wrong**

**Chapter 1: new year**

"Tsukune come get me" said Moka running

Tsukune tackled Moka to the ground. Tsukune was on top of Moka both of them with their faces near each other.

"Oh Moka''

"Oh Tsukune"

"Oh Moka"

"Oh Tsukune"

Tsukune made a move to kiss Moka. He went closer and closer until he stop. The sky turned red and the moon turn velvet red. Moka turned into inner Moka.

"You have guts trying to make a move on me Tsukune" said inner Moka with an evil grin

"M…M…Moka oh crap" Tsukune was scared as hell

Moka brushed her hair and said "anyways it's time to learn your place" Moka then did her legendary kick a sent Tsukune flying.

__Real world__

Tsukune woke up and shook his head. His body felt hurt badly like happened for real.

"Good morning Tsukune" said Moka with a happy smile

"Ya... Hi Moka" said tsukune half asleep.

Tsukune realized what he said and woke up fully.

"Moka what the hell what are you doing here" Tsukune yelled

"I came to wake you up so we can go to school together"

"Well ok but how did you come to the human world"

"the bus driver called me when I was riding my bike to school" Moka explained "he told me he was going to make a special run to your place and told me to come"

"Well ok"

"I can't hold it in any longer"

"Wait what"

Moka then bit Tsukune and sucked his blood. The taste of blood to Moka was addicting and she always needed it. She stopped and then she said "sorry I just need the taste of your blood it's been so long"

"Well ok so let me get my bags and we can go to school"

Tsukune grabbed his bags and went to the bus. Before he left he put a note on his bed saying he was going to school early. Moka and Tsukune came to the bus and sat down. The bus driver close the door and drove to yokai academy.

"So kid looks like you survived for three years at yokai academy and you are trying your luck for another" said the bus driver

"Yeap"

"Moka grab Tsukune hand and rip the Rosario off I want to talk to him" said inner moka

Without hesitation Moka grabbed Tsukune hand and ripped off the Rosario. Moka transformed into the real Moka.

"Tsukune it's been a while"

Tsukune was speechless. Moka notice that and grabbed her breast and started rubbing them on Tsukune body

"Moka wh…wh…. What are you doing" said tsukune shivering

"I'm just making you comfortable"

"Can you please stop?"

"Fine but I have to feed on you then" Moka said with a evil grin

"Never find you can continue"

"To late" Moka bit into Tsukune but did no suck his blood, she gave him some of hers

Tsukune yelled and thought "this is going to be a long year"

**Good story so far. Plz review **


	2. Chapter 2: why me

**Hi guys. I just came back from a camp and I have a bunch of ideas.**

Chapter 2: why me

The bus entered the tunnel and inner Moka went to drink Tsukune blood this time. When the bus left the tunnel Moka stop and grabbed Tsukune.

"Hey kid good luck and make this last year count". Moka left the bus with her arm around Tsukune. The bus left and at the same time Tsukune fainted. Moka drank to much of Tsukune blood and cause him to faint.

"Tsukune … oh crap I think I drank to much" Moka put her fangs back into Tsukune again and gave him her blood. After a few minutes later Tsukune woke up and Moka put her Rosario back on.

"Tsukune" Moka said hugging Tsukune happily

"Moka what… what happened "

"Um I don't know"

"Well then let's go to school then Moka"

"Ok"

Moka and Tsukune stood up and went to school

__Yokai academy__

Ruby was sweeping the front when she saw Tsukune and Moka

"Hi Tsukune and Moka" said Ruby

"HI Ruby" said Moka

"Hi…" Tsukune suddenly felt boobs going up and down his back. Tsukune Knew who it has. It was Kurumu kurono

"Hi Tsukune nice to see you again" said Kurumu with a mischievous grin

"Hey" Ruby and moka said

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large washtub landed on Tsukune and Kurumu head, both falling to the ground. Tsukune landed right between Kurumu breasts. Yukari came running toward them.

"Oh sorry Tsukune" said Yukari out of breath from running

Tsukune lifted a little from Kurumu breast and said "That's ok Yukari"

Tsukune put his hands what seem to be the ground to stand up. Kurumu gasp and said "oh Tsukune that feels so good". Tsukune hand was on Kurumu breast. Tsukune fell backwards but Kurumu went on top of him. "No Tsukune I want more from you"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH someone help" yelled Tsukune

Moka pulled Kurumu off of Tsukune and started to yell at her.

"Don't do that to poor Tsukune I don't think he like it" yelled Moka

"Ya right look" Tsukune stood up but Kurumu put Tsukune head between her breast again.

"Look Moka he is enjoying it"

"Stop it tsukune doesn't like is" Moka grabbed Tsukune but when Tsukune turned around, Tsukune was kissing Moka. Moka suddenly closed her eyes and put her hands around Tsukune. Tsukune did the same. Everyone gasp when they saw Tsukune and Moka kissing.

"_Wow Tsukune lips are soft" Moka Thought_

"_Holy crap I'm kissing Moka and she smells so good" Tsukune Thought_

After a few seconds, Moka and Tsukune pulled back from their kiss and they turned red as inner Moka's eyes.

"Um we should go to class now guys

_class 4-2_

Tsukune Moka and the others went to their seats as last year. The school bell rang and everyone else went to their seats. The teacher went in and said hi to everyone. Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari mouths drop when they saw their teacher for the last year. It was MS. Nekonome.

"MS. Nekonome is are homeroom teacher again" Moka said quietly so the teacher would no hear

"I guess so" Kurumu said

Before Tsukune could say anything the door open. A girl came in and said "Sorry im late I had something to do"

"_Wait that voice it can't be" Tsukune Thought_

"Huh who are you" asked MS. Nekonome

"It's me Mizore Shirayuki"

Everyone gasped when she said that. Mizore changed a lot. Her hair was as long as Moka and was a darker purple. Her breast grew a little. She was a little taller and her butt was a little bigger.

"_Holy shit she really changed a lot" Tsukune Thought _

Mizore went to the open sit in front of Tsukune. After a few minutes Mizore turned around and whispered "I did this for you Tsukune I hope you like this"

_ dorm_

School ended and everyone went to their dorm. Tsukune room was double its size from what he remembered. The dorm was under construction during the break. There were more two dorm buildings for the larger dorm rooms. Tsukune drop his bag and went to his bed.

"_Wow this day was amazing" Tsukune thought_

Tsukune went to the shower in the dorm to wash up. After he was done, he went back into his room and made curry and miso soup. He ate it and went to his bed.

"_I wonder what's going to happen to me tomorrow" Tsukune Thought_

**Good so far. Sorry if the kiss was to early. Plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3: love and war

**Hi guys. Sorry I have not updated this story for a while. I have been busy at school and my computer is mess up again. I will try to get more chapters to you guys later. Please review this story so I can improve it. Anyway here is the story. (P.S I will make the chapter longer from now on)**

Chapter 3: love and war

Moka went to sleep earlier then she usually did. For some reason she felt jealous when the girls are flirting and seducing him.

_Moka dream_

Moka was in a field full of flowers. Then suddenly Inner Moka appeared

"Moka we need to talk" inner Moka said

"Wait how the… where did you come from"

"That doesn't matter right now this is important" said inner Moka "we to find a way to make Tsukune to be with us Moka"

"OK then but how are we going to do that"

"Well" Inner Moka said "You need to do it with him"

"Wait what did you say" yelled Moka "I… I can't do that"

"Fine just find a way for you and Tsukune to be alone more often or something I don't know"

"Well I… I can do that"

"Good and also if I Can remember, Yukari was the only one to kiss Tsukune right"

"Ya why" asked Moka

"Well then make out with him to make the others be jealous"

"Well Um"

"If you don't do it Tsukune will probably end up with one of the other girls"

"Fine I… I will do it"

_Moka's room_

Moka woke up from her strange dream. She checked the clock and it was 7:00 AM. Moka decided to get dressed and wake up Tsukune early so the two of them could go to school together early. Moka got dressed, grabbed her bag, and went to Tsukune room.

_Tsukune room_

Moka finally got to Tsukune's room. Moka started to shake and get nervous.

"_Why am I getting so nervous all of a sudden" Moka thought_

Moka was about to knock until the door open. Tsukune walked right into Moka dropping their things. Tsukune was going to pick until Moka said "hi Tsukune"

"Ahhhhh M…Moka w….what are you doing here" Tsukune fell backward hitting his head and it started to bleed

Tsukune felt the place where he had hit and some blood was on his. Moka notice Tsukune had blood on his hand said "oh I'm so sorry that I…" Moka started to lose control of herself.

Moka started to lick Tsukune hand "um Moka what are you doing"

"I'm sorry Tsukune I didn't have breakfast and the smell of blood"

"Wait what" Tsukune started to panic a little until Moka stick her fangs into Tsukune neck.

"Thank you Tsukune that was delicious as always"

"You're… your welcome"

_outside_

Tsukune and Moka started to walk to school until they heard something

"What was that?" Tsukune asked

"I don't know but Tsukune" Moka and Tsukune stop and looked at each other

"Yes Moka"

Moka push Tsukune toward a tree and Moka went to him. Moka put her arms around Tsukune and said "Ts…Tsukune I um" Moka closed her eyes and went to Tsukune lips. Tsukune was shock in what he saw but did the same. Moka and Tsukune lips finally touched. First it started as a simple kiss but then they started to make out. Tsukune then put his arms around Moka. After a few minutes of kissing, Kokoa appeared with her Koa hammer.

"Hey Tsukune, get your dirty hand off of big sis" Tsukune let go and started to run like a little bitch.

"Hey Kokoa stop that" Moka yelled

Kokoa stop and went to Moka "why, he had his hands all over you and kissing you"

"Well because I was the one who started it" Moka yelled

"What" Kokoa was shock to hear that from her sister

"Wait Kokoa are you jealous because I kiss Tsukune" Moka said with a grin on her face "oh wait you like Tsukune too Is that it"

"_Wait, do I really like him" Kokoa thought_

"I…I don't like that human" Kokoa yelled out

"Well _well well, my sister Like Tsukune" inner Moka said_

"I will teach you a lesson for saying I like that stupid human" Kokoa started to run with her koa hammer toward Moka. Moka ran toward school.

_class 4-2_ 

Kurumu and Yukari were in the class room waiting for the bell to ring to start class. The class room door open and Tsukune came in. Tsukune was greeted by a pair of boobs in his face.

"HI Tsukune" Kurumu was rubbing his head until a ice dagger went into her head. Everyone looked where it came form and it was Mizore. She was in the air vents. Mizore came done and said "get you hand off of my Tsukune you going to kill him"

Kurumu fell as along with Tsukune. Kurumu got back up and said "well at least I'm not a stalker unlike you"

Kurumu drew her claws out and started to run to Mizore. Mizore jump from Kurumu attack and transformed her hands into ice claw.

"So you want to fight" Mizore said

"Ya lets see…" Kurumu was interrupted by Yukari

"Stop this we a have a different problem" Yukari cried out

"What is it" Kurumu asked

"Your big boobs made Tsukune pass out" Yukari yelled.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat" Mizore and Kurumu ran toward Tsukune drawing back their monster weapons. Suddenly Moka came in running behind the teacher desk out of breath. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari went to Moka.

"Um Moka are you ok" asked Yukari

Before Moka could say anything, Kokoa came in out of breath. Kokoa suddenly said "now you are going to…" the bell rang saving Moka from her sister. Ms. Nekonome came in and grabbed Kokoa by her collar and started to drag her.

"You are suppose to be in class now lets go" Ms. Nekonome said "everyone just wait I have to bring Ms. Kokoa to her homeroom"

Everyone including Moka was looking as Kokoa and Ms. Nekonome went out. Everyone went to their seats waiting for the teacher to come back. A few minutes later, Ms. Nekonome came in. she took a few steps until she saw a very strange sight.

"Um why is Tsukune Aono on the ground pass out" Asked Ms. Nekonome

Everyone looked. Moka and Kurumu screamed and went to Tsukune followed my Yukari and Mizore.

"Oh Tsukune don't die please don't die" Kurumu cried out

Tsukune suddenly woke up. But when he bent forward, he go a face full of boobs. Everyone gasped.

"Oh Tsukune, you should wait after class"

Moka had a jealous face on her and pulled Tsukune away. Then she stated to drag him to his seat.

_newspaper clubroom_

Tsukune and Moka came inside the club room and saw no one was there. MS. Nekonome told the club members to meet with her in the club room to talk about something important. Moka and Tsukune decided to sit together in the seats.

"**This is you chance Omote, do it**" inner Moka said

"_Do what, Ura, what am I suppose to do" outer Moka_

"**Have sex with Tsukune there is no one here"**

"_No I said I won't do it, I said it last night Ura"_

"**Why not"**

"_Cause one someone might come in and find us doing it and Two I said no, I'm... I'm not ready" _

"**Well fine then ask Tsukune to take off the Rosario, I want to ask him something"**

"_Ok but don't try anything funny"_

Moka directed her attention to Tsukune. Tsukune was asleep in the chair with his head down.

"**Oh great just grab his hand and pull the Rosario"**

Moka nodded and grab Tsukune's hand. Her hand was shacking for some reason. Moka put Tsukune's hand pulled it off hand on the Rosario and pulled it off. Outer moka then changed into inner Moka. Suddenly Tsukune woke up and fell off of his chair.

"Wait what just happened, what was that light" Tsukune was scratching his head until Moka has in his view.

"Ahhhhh Moka wait how did you change"

"You pulled off the Rosario"

"Wait I di…" suddenly Moka kissed him

"_Hey I thought you said you here going to ask him something"_

"**Ya I lied I'm going to do it with him instead of you"**

"_Wait what I thought I was going to be Tsukune first"_

"**Well to bad you didn't want to take this chance so I will"**

"_You're a bitch Ura"_

"**Ya now shut up so I can do it with him"**

Moka picked Tsukune up and pin him to the wall still kissing. After a few long seconds of kissing, Moka and Tsukune broke the kiss on to get air but quickly went back into kissing. Tsukune and Moka were in heaven. Moka pulled back and started to unbutton her uniform. Tsukune started to freak out.

"Moka what… what are you doing"

"Come on let do it" Moka said playfully

"But um what if…" Moka tackled Tsukune to the floor and Started to kiss him again.

Moka pulled away and said "Please, The others will not come I have a good feeling they are somewhere else"

Tsukune nodded Knowing that he and Moka will get it from Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby.

**Lemon sort-of (you will find out why)**

Moka moved down Tsukune body until she notice something poking her. Moka saw it was Tsukune's penis. Moka Unzip Tsukune pants and out can his penis. Moka grabbed it and started to move it up and down. Moka started to lick to top of Tsukune dick. This made Tsukune moan in pleasure. Moka started to suck on his dick. Moka stated slow at first but went faster as time went on. Tsukune suddenly cum inside her mouth .Moka drank all of it. Moka stood up and pulled down her pant and panties. Tsukune suddenly went behind Moka and move her to the wall with a lot of force causing it to crack a little. Moka looked back and saw Tsukune eyes. They here red as hers.

"_**Is that the vampire blood I gave him?"**_

Tsukune grabbed his dick and started to tease her.

"Tsukune put it in already" Moka yelled

"Alright" suddenly the door opens

**End of lemon**

In came ruby and Kurumu talking with each other. Then came a load smash. Ruby and Kurumu looked and could not believe their eyes

"Oh shit"

Next chapter is coming soon so just wait. Planning to add Kahula and Aqua Shuzen in the story.


	4. Chapter 4: love and war part 2

**Hey guys it me. Sorry is been a while since I updated buts its summer break and in will do my best to get a few chapters in. also thanks for the reviews that really help me. So on with the story. (Note please excuse my grammar and spelling errors) **

Chapter 4: love and war part 2

Moka and Tsukune hearts were beating as fast as a speeding bullet. Moka and Tsukune both knew that they here dead. Kurumu and Ruby here speechless, they could not believe their eyes. Suddenly they were push and fell face first to the floor.

"Hi Mo…Mo…Moka" Moka could not believe her eyes who she saw.

"What going on…" another person came in and had the same face as the others.

"Tsukune run" Moka grabbed her pants, grabbed Tsukune hand, and ran out the window. They ran as fast as they could away. The two people ran to the window but didn't jump.

"What the hell was that" one person said

"I don't know but I guess are little sister is growing up"

_the forest_

Moka and Tsukune ran for a great distance away from the newspaper clubroom. They stop to catch their breath.

"What the hell Moka, what has that about, who here those two people" Tsukune rubbed his eyes. Tsukune was frustrated, he didn't know what was going on or especially who were those two people

"What was that Tsukune, do I hear anger in your voice which I do not like" Moka said pushing her nails into Tsukune back. Tsukune was scared, he closed his eyes for a second and now he has his back ready to get it from Moka.

"Well I guess you should receive some information from me for my behavior back in the club room" Moka grabbed Tsukune hand and walk in the direction to the dorm rooms.

"Tsukune we should walk to the dorm rooms, I will explain everything while we walk to the dorms"

Tsukune nodded and said "o…ok"

Tsukune and Moka walk for a little before they talked

"So who were those two people that made you run away" Tsukune asked

"Well do you remember what I said when you meat Kokoa, well omote told you, about how she was the youngest I was second youngest of or family"

"Yes but what does that mean"

"Well those two are my other sisters"

When Tsukune heard that well he lost his mind. "That's not good"

"Well yes that's not good" Moka said

"The one who said hi was Kahula and the one who said what going on was Aqua"

Tsukune was speechless her could not say a thing. After a few moments processing what Moka said, he said "so um… why did you run away when you saw them"

"Aqua is over protective of me and Kahula is well like Kurumu but ten time's worse" for as long as Tsukune remembered, inner Moka was never scared, but for a brief second Moka had a scared look on her face when she said that. Tsukune and Moka reached the doors to the dorms. Tsukune walk to the boys Dorm room direction and said bye but was stop by Moka pulling on his arm. Tsukune stop and turned around to Moka.

"Um… is there something you need Moka" Tsukune asked in a worried face

"We need to talk more, can I come with you to your room"

Tsukune suddenly started to stutter and get nervous all of a sudden. Last time this happen his Mother almost had a heart attack "well um…. I guess so"

"Can I have my Rosario back then"

Tsukune reached for Moka Rosario and tried to put It back on but was blocked. Moka showed her hand as if she wants it in her hand. Tsukune put the Rosario on Moka's hand and started to walk to his room. Moka then followed

_ Newspaper club room_

Kurumu, Ruby, Aqua, and Kahula were siting silently on the chairs. There was no eye contact what so ever until someone said something.

"So your Moka's sisters" asked Kurumu

"Yes we are what it to you" said Aqua

"_Shit this isn't good, if they fall for Tsukune, we won't stand a chance" Thought Kurumu_

"So what are your names"

"Oh My name is Kahula and this is molder sister Aqua" said Kahula cheerfully

"Sorry that I am asking but what are you two doing here exactly"

"Well ruby i think you should start"

Kurumu look surprised when she heard Ruby's name. What was going on? What was happening? Kurumu looked at Ruby and had a facial expiration like she needed answers. 

"Well I think we should wait for…" suddenly Yukari, Mizore, and head master showed up

"Headmaster" Ruby said running toward him

"Ok that's it what going on Ruby you better start explaining" Kurumu said with anger "you two as well"

"Well everyone sit down" Aqua said

Everyone went to a seat but not headmaster and Mizore which stood near a wall.

"Wait where is Moka, Tsukune, and Kokoa … "suddenly Kokoa came in with her pet bat on her shoulder.

"Oh hi little sis" Kokoa suddenly froze up from that voice. Suddenly Kokoa ran away saying "ahhhhhhhhhhhh help me she going to kill me"

"Um that was weird" Mizore said

"Well Kokoa was never fond of me when we were young" Kahula said looking down

"Well anyways start explaining Ruby"

"Wait, where is Moka and Tsukune, aren't they supposed to be here" Yukari asked

There was a long pause before anyone answer "well um…. We will tell them later" Kahula said

"Well anyways do any of you know about the vampire war many centuries ago"

"Yes I do" Yukari said

"_Of course she knows" Kurumu thought"_

"Many centuries ago, there was a war between vampire clans. There was massive blood shed between the clans. No one knows why this war started but it said the Shuzen family clan was the one to end it. They said a vampire made an artifact called the blood berserker. The artifact made a monster abilities and power double, but you will experience extreme pain which could severely hurt or kill a vampire. This vampire sacrificed himself for this artifact to work with the help of another vampire and a group of witches. The other vampire gave the artifact to the head vampire of the Shuzen clan and told him it would win this war. Which it did causing a few vampire clans to surrender to the Shuzen clans, but with a massive loss of vampires in the Shuzen clan"

"Well I guess you know a lot about us vampires" said Aqua

"Well yes I do know a lot, I am a witch so I should know most of this stuff" said Yukari

"Well anyways, what does this old vampire war mean right now" Kurumu asked

"The artifact was stolen from the Shuzen house hold a few weeks ago. A monster not known by any book we have stolen it causing some of our clan to get hurt. A law between the vampire clan said that if this artifact was stolen they will do anything in their power to get it back so they won't have another massive bloodshed and death like the vampire war. We think that it came from the human world. We are our father's special agents for any problems with the vampire clans or any monster clans. We also work with a special bunch of humans to deal with rouge monsters that are in the human world causing trouble. They said some ritual caused a new monster to form. The monster is said to be able to control all the elements plus have one special power, some can read minds, some can summon demons, and some can use electricity as a like the other elements" Aqua said

"This does not sound good" Mizore said

"Well some vampire clans have denied this from the humans saying they made them there self and they will start a war to get it back" Agua said

Everyone one in the room went silent after hearing that. The head master took a step and said "I think one of them is coming to our school"

_The Tunnel_

"So this is my life now "a young man thought. He look at the tunnel in back of him "I just wanted a normal life why did this happen to me"

He drops his bag on the right and put his arm on his shoulder. He moved his shirt and red symbols stared to show. "I will not be one of them"

So Aqua and Kahula aren't apart of fairy tale this time. Plus a new character comes in. I will try and update this soon. Maybe in a week or so. Please review my story.


	5. Chapter 5: Brink of war

**Hi guys. It has been a while since my last update sorry. My computer was being an ass to me and I needed to work on a story I have been writing for a while (yes it is anime and yes I will post it on fan fiction). I might not be able to update this as much cause of school. So let start the story.**

Chapter 5: brink of war

_Tsukune Room_

Tsukune unlocked his door to his dorm room. He then heard some yelling from down stairs.

"Moka stay here ok" Moka nodded and Tsukune close the door and went down stair where he heard the yelling.

Moka found Tsukune bedroom. She sat on top of Tsukune bed and looked around the room a little. The only thing that she found that she could question Tsukune about is a memo book that had Ginei signature on it. Moka put the memo book in her pocket and went to Tsukune bed. Moka put on her Rosario and then she fell asleep. After a few minutes, Moka suddenly woke up from bagging on the door. Moka got up from the bed and went to the door. She opens the door and found Ruby standing there out of breath.

"Ruby are you ok"

"Yes I am but you need to come quickly" Ruby said with a sad face

"Why" Moka was starting to wonder what was happening.

"Tsukune is hurt really badly and he told me to get you"

"What!" Moka screamed

_ The Forest_

Moka and ruby here running all the way to the academy as fast as they could. Moka had thought about Tsukune. Moka needed answers.

"Ruby what happen to Tsukune"

Ruby looked back and said "I will tell you then, but we must get to Tsukune"

_The Dorms (47 minutes ago) _

Tsukune closed the door behind him and started running down stairs toward the yelling. He found himself outside the dorm. There was a battle going on between some on the other students. Tsukune notice that a person in black was the student's target. Some student's grabbed weapons and others transformed into their monster state. The person in black kneeled down and a strange youkai started to show. He stood up and dashes the students with a Katana which had a glow of different colors. In a blink of an eye, the students here killed with the katana. He looked at Tsukune and said "leave or die" in a deep voice.

"What the hell…. Why did you do this?"

"I give you till the count of three to leave or you will die"

"What did you…?"

"1"

"Wait…what"

"2"

Tsukune suddenly dashed to a naginata and grabbed it

_So I guess you Wanna die young man_

The man I the black quickly dashed to Tsukune. Instantly the naginata and katana made contact. But Tsukune used all his strength pushing the man in black a few feet. Tsukune eyes turned velvet red again like earlier today. Tsukune stood back up and pointed the naginata straight at the man

"Stop or you will get killed" Tsukune threaten with a very deep Voice

_So if you want to fight, let's fight_

Both Tsukune and the man dashed to each other. The blade of the weapon the both of them were using made contact. Then Tsukune and the man spin around and try to hit each other with their weapons but only there weapons made contact. Both of them were hitting each other for a little for then 30 minutes. Both of them were about 20 feet apart right now.

"So kid you got some skill" The man said

Tsukune took of his school uniform top because it was nearly destroyed. Tsukune then nodded in agreement.

"To bad you need to die" the man dashed with his Katana pointed at straight at Tsukune. Tsukune was about to dash as well but something stops him. He froze up. The man pierced Tsukune chest and Tsukune fell.

"Tsukune!" A few voices came from the forest. It was Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore

_Shit I got to run_

The man ran away leaving everyone in the dust. Everyone went to Tsukune. Tsukune was on the floor. Kurumu picked up Tsukune and told everyone to get to the hospital.

_Hospital_

Tsukune was in one of the rooms. A nurse came out of Tsukune room and walk to everyone who was sitting outside.

"Tsukune wants one of you to get a Moka Akashiya"

"Oh I will go get him"

"Please hurry, he said you need to hurry"

_The forest_

"That's what happened" Ruby said

_I wonder what this is all about_

**I will post another chapter soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this very late update. I been failing my math class and I needed to work on it. I have some time here and there. There will only be two maybe three chapters I will post for this story for now. I will work hard on this story to get it to you during my break. So on with the story. (Note: these chapters will be short and the chapter will be the new guys POV (Note: I will do POV only a few times in the story in the only if one of the characters is alone)**

Chapter 6: Unknown

I suddenly open my eyes to a dark room. There seem to be some demonic artifacts on a shelf, a book shelf with books that have demonic symbols on it, and a desk with a man who is wearing white. I try to move but my hands were tied behind my back. I tried to move my legs but they were tied to the two front legs of the chair that I am sitting on. I tried to burn them but fire never came out of my hands. The man front of me looked and my and started to talk to me

"The chair your siting on is a special sealing chair" The man started to say

"What" My voice was barely able to say. My vision was funny and my body felt num. My mouth felt a little swollen.

"This chair is meant to hold monsters so we can interrogate them. This chair has the ability to completely strip a monster of his or her abilities for as long as they stay in that chair. They even turn into a human for a time being"

I could not believe what I am hearing right now. I turn my head to see my arm left arm. I looked and my demonic tattoo from the "Accident". I thought I will never get to feel like a human again

"You caused a bit of trouble earlier today" The man said

"They started the fight Mister….."

"Just call me headmaster"

"Fine, where are we and….."

"We are in yokai academy in my office. Anyways what is your name?"

"I go by Killer"

"Ok Killer, so what Kind of monster are you"

"I'm not a monster; I am a human with special abilities"

"So how did you get these special abilities?"

"Have you ever heard about the vampire artifact blood berserker "

"Yes why?"

"Well a cult of witches that were called the order of infamous magic, were practicing a much forbidden spell when something happen. The spell was able to switch a human soul for a demon soul and that demon has unlimited power. Anyways, during the spell casting, they accidently brought in a demon himself instead of the soul of one. The head leader of the cult was able to kill the demon but a strong aura appeared and scatted all over japan and maybe the world. This was known as the downfall event"

I bent my head backwards to stretch it a little. Before I was able to continue the head master was able to ask me something

"Why was it called the downfall event?"

"It's called that because that was the start of everything going to hell. Somehow the aura choice people who could get its powers, like it had a mind of its own"

The headmaster Stood up and untied me

"Listen, I will take you to your dorm room and you will wait there until I return for you"

"Why"

"I have to take care of a problem"

"Um….."

**Next Chapter will be very long so it won't come very soon. Probably by a month or so **


	7. Revisions

**Hey guys so it's been like I don't know, one maybe two years since I updated this story. As you can tell am going to Redo this whole story, the idea I had will still be there but since the last chapter of season II came out, I decided to Start from the end of season II. You will have to wait for a few months before I get another chapter but it will be worth it. Here is what I promise **

**1. Each chapter will be 5,000 to 10,000 words**

**2. I will have a chapter ready every other week**

**3. I will have at least have five chapters ready to publish (Reason why it will take a few months to be ready)**

**4. MY GRAMMER WILL BE WAY BATTER, THAT I TRULLY PROMISE**

**5. The story will be extremely long**

**The first chapter will be out this summer, so please follow and favorite this story. **

**Please note that this story will be under a new name in April and I will post a small teaser about the first chapter**


End file.
